1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Wilkinson type high frequency power distributor comprising a ferrite-loaded parallel dual line; and particularly, to an ultra-wide frequency range constant phase difference power distributor for distributing electric powers, having a predetermined mutual phase difference, which presents necessary isolation throughout an extremely wide frequency range exceeding a natural magnetic resonant frequency of ferrite.
2. Related Art Statement
As for the wide frequency range constant phase difference power distributor of this kind, which is principally used in VHF and UHF regions, a power distributor of the Wilkinson type has been conventionally employed. The power distributor of this type has been frequently adopted for communication apparatus, because of its small size, simple structure and constant phase difference distributed power output which can be obtained in a wide frequency range.
However, in the conventional Wilkinson type power distributor, throughout the entire frequency range in which constant phase difference distributed outputs can be obtained, sufficient isolation cannot be obtained between those distributed outputs such that the isolation quality deteriorates in lower and higher portions of the frequency range concerned. Such, it is a conventional problem to be solved to provide a Wilkinson type constant phase difference power distributor with sufficient isolation throughout its operational frequency range.